Sauna
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: AU Modern. Katara challenges Zuko that her and Aang have a better relationship and Sokka and Azula get dragged in the middle of it. Final One-shot to The Energy Bender18's 'Massage' series. Sokkla, Kataang, Maiko. Rated for Adult content.


**So if you've read TEB18's stories, this is the third and final installment of the 'Massage' series. I promised him that I would make one last one, though I don't think it did it much justice, but a promise is a promise. Btw, I have an update on TEB, he's currently out in the middle of no where with his family. They've been there the whole summer and he can barely get wi-fi and he's actually sent me a new story of his...I won't lie, it's kind of messed up. He told me to go over it with some edits and I'll put it out for him, but just be prepared for some weirdness.**

Sokka opened the door and was barraged by a loud argument. Shutting the door behind him, he followed the sound of the yelling, much to his dismay. Walking into the living room, he saw Zuko and Katara almost face to face with each other arguing, Aang, Mai, Azula and Ty Lee all sat on the couches. Aang and Mai embarrassed by their significant others, while Ty Lee sat worried as she watched the two fight and of course Azula just watching TV, occasionally looking at them with amusement. "_We're_ the better couple Zuko! When people see us together, they say that our babies will look cute!"

Aang's jaw dropped, "What?! Babies?!"

"So what?" Both of them ignored Aang, "Mai and I have been together since we were kids and we actually know everything about each other."

"That doesn't stop you from forgetting my birthday," Mai mumbled. Sokka walked past the two and sat down beside Azula.

"What's with them?"

Azula turned to her boyfriend before looking at the two, "Oh, you mean the pissing match? Your sister is claiming that your friend and her are the 'best couple in town', while Zuko is claiming that him and Mai are better than them. In my opinion, they should just dual each other for supremacy."

"At least _my_ boyfriend still believes in true romance and brings me flowers and chocolates," Katara argued.

"That's because you two have just hit one year, Mai and I have been together long enough to know that silly little gifts isn't the only way to show affection!" Zuko yelled back. Katara huffed and turned her back to him.

Sokka nudged Azula, "I guess you can say that my sister gave the _hot head _a _cold shoulder_." He chuckled until Azula turned her gaze to him.

She flicked Sokka on the nose, "That wasn't funny and neither are your puns." He frowned as he rubbed his nose.

Ty Lee finally stood up, trying to calm the two down, "Can't we just agree that both of you guys have great relationships?"

"NO!" They both yelled, scaring Ty Lee and making her sit back down, her knees pulled up to her chest, her face hiding against her legs.

"Or you can just dual it out," Azula sighed, now getting slightly annoyed at them.

Ty Lee jumped back up, a smile back on her face, "That's it!" She said in her cheery tone, "Well, not exactly how Azula said it, but we can have a competition! I'll ask you all questions that only a true couple would know and whoever can get the most questions right, wins!"

"Sounds good to me," Katara glared at Zuko.

"Good, so it will be Katara and Aang versus Zuko and Mai…versus Sokka and Azula!" The latter couple's face dropped.

"I'm sorry, did you just say me and Azula?" Sokka asked for clarification.

Ty Lee nodded, "Yep, you have to have 3 couples for games like this Sokka. That's how you play."

Sokka turned to his girlfriend, "Aren't you going to say something about this? Something like 'I'm going to burn you to ashes' or something like that? _Something_ that will get us out of this?"

"We will win this. Together, you and I will be the strongest couple in the world and we will dominate this game!" Azula confidently stated.

"Well my girlfriend is bat shit crazy," Sokka muttered.

* * *

Katara looked around her living room. Three tables were set up for each couple, their initials on a paper attached to the tables, two stacks of paper on each side with a sharpie and a podium facing the tables. "Ty, how did you turn my living room into a game show?"

"I thought I would make it more of a fun event," Ty Lee smiled. "It's just some things I've found around your house."

"I can honestly say I didn't know we had a podium or three tables anywhere in this house," Sokka said.

Ty Lee pushed the two towards the tables, "Come on. Let's start the game." The rest shortly joined them as Ty Lee took her position behind the podium. "Okay couples, let's play…Whose! The Better! Couple!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Ty, if you wanted us to say that along with you, you probably should have told us what this is called."

"Anyways," Ty Lee quickly moved along, "Let's meet our first couple. He is a Fire Bender who is always in a gloomy mood and she shares his same grim outlook on life, Zuko and Mai!" She clapped excitedly as Katara and Sokka held in their laughs. "And our second couple, he is an Air Bender who just wants to make the world a better place and she is a Water Bender who loves giving others inspirational speeches, Aang and Katara!" Katara's face dropped while everyone but Aang laughed. "Last, but not least, he is known for his sarcasm and his hot body," Azula glared at her friend, "and she is the Fire Bender you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley, Sokka and Azula!"

"If you don't start this thing, I will burn you Ty Lee," Azula threatened.

She chuckled nervously as she grabbed her note cards, "Okay, the game will go like this: I will ask the girls a question about their boyfriend and both of you must write your answers down on the cards, then the next question with be vice versa. Each team with collect points for every correct answer. Now, let's play. Ladies," Ty Lee went to her next card. "What is your boyfriend's favorite meal?" They all quickly wrote down their answers. "Okay, Zuko and Mai." She flipped her card up: 'Teriyaki Chicken on white rice'. Ty Lee smiled when his matched hers, "Point to Zuko and Mai. Katara and Aang?" Katara flipped her card up: 'Caesar Salad'. "Point to Katara and Aang!" She announced when Aang flipped his card. "Now, Azula and Sokka!" She flipped her card: 'Anything with meat in it'. Sokka flipped his up: 'Ribs'. "Well…you're technically right, so point to you two also!" Ty Lee changed her card, "Okay boys, what is your girlfriend's favorite sexual position?"

Aang blinked a couple times, wondering if he heard her correctly, "Uh Ty…that's kind of a personal question."

"Afraid to lose Air Bender?" Azula challenged as she finished writing. Aang saw Katara even writing it down, he quickly wrote his answer.

Ty Lee smiled, "Okay, Zuko and Mai?" Zuko held up his card: 'Missionary'. Mai held up hers: 'The butterfly position'. "While they may be close to each other, they still aren't the same, sorry. Aang and Katara?" Aang held up his: 'Reverse Cow Girl'. Katara held up the same, "Point to Aang and Katara."

"This game is too informative," Sokka muttered.

"Sokka and Azula?" Sokka reluctantly held up his card: 'Ankles behind head'. Zuko's eyes went wide when he saw his sister's card match his. "Point to Sokka and Azula…and pretend point for being flexible Azula. Ladies, what does your man love most about you?" They all quickly wrote down their answers once again. "Mai and Zuko?" 'How I hate the world' 'How she hates the world', "Very…depressing answer you two, point for Mai and Zuko. Katara and Aang?" 'My Personality' 'Her personality'. "Love is truly more than skin deep with you two, point for Katara and Aang! Azula and Sokka?"

Azula held hers up, "I just guessed." 'My Eyes'. She turned to see Sokka's answer, 'Her Eyes'. Stunned wasn't a word to describe what she felt. She felt his love when he smiled at her.

"You're the golden apple of his eye, point for Azula and Sokka!" Ty Lee grinned. "Okay, this question will be worth double. Boys, what are your anniversaries?" Zuko nearly looked panicked as everyone wrote down their answers. "Zuko and Mai?"

Mai glared at him, he didn't raise his card but stood up from the table, "I'm out." He walked out of the house, quickly followed by a very agitated Mai.

"Okay, Aang and Katara?" 'June 1st' 'June 1st.' "2 points to Aang and Katara! Sokka and Azula?" 'June 14th' 'June 14th'. "2 points to Sokka and Azula! Now, since it's down to you to, let's get into some harder questions. Ladies, what is your boyfriend's sexual fetish?" Sokka and Aang both shared a look, the former was hoping not to know too much more about the latter's sex life with his sister. "Okay, Katara and Aang?" 'Light BDSM' 'Asses'

Katara looked at her boyfriend, "You have an ass fetish?" Aang gave a sheepish nod. "Well…do you like my butt?"

"Of course I do, your butt is what got me into it," Aang admitted.

"As much as I want to hear more about this, can we go on?" Sokka finally spoke up.

"Okay, Azula and Sokka?" 'Domination' 'Domination' "One point for Master and slave!"

Katara gave him a weird look, "You like it when she dominates you?"

"It's the other way around," Sokka said. All eyes turned to Azula as she hid her face.

"Okay, one more question, if Aang and Katara cannot get this one right and Sokka and Azula can, they are the winners. Boys, what is your girlfriend's biggest flaw?"

Katara gave Aang a heated look, "I choose not to answer this question…"

Azula turned to her boyfriend, "How about you?"

Sokka continued to write, "Oh no, I'm good." She rolled her eyes and wrote down the answer.

"Okay Sokka, if you get this right, you and Azula will be the best couple." Sokka flipped the card: 'Her cold personality'. Azula sighed and held up her card: 'My cold personality'. "You win! Sokka and Azula are the better couple!"

"I hope you do realize I want to kill you for writing that down," Azula muttered.

"In my defense, it won us the competition."

* * *

Sokka smiled as he dumped more water on the hot rocks, "See? I knew this would make you feel better." For their 'celebration', he decided they should spend some alone time in his family's newly built sauna. She opened one of her eyes at him, but closed it shortly after. "I thought you wanted to win. Also, you beat your brother in something, I'm definitely surprised you aren't incredibly happy."

"I'm still trying to decide whether I should be mad as your girlfriend that you agree about my biggest flaw or happy that we've been named the better couple," Azula murmured, keeping her eyes closed. "Katara assures me that I should be angry."

"I only continued because you wanted to win. As much as I wish you didn't have to put up a cold personality around me, I enjoy knowing I can go past those barriers and see the Azula that I can only see. But if this goes past us just doing it all the time and getting Chinese food, I would hope that you would warm up to me a little bit more…and if we have children I would hope you wouldn't call them worthless for not being able to bend their element correctly…"

Azula opened her eyes, "Do you actually think about a future for us?"

"Of course I do. You're my girlfriend, it's hard _not _to think about a future with you." Sokka told her. "I've thought about us moving in together after college…sometimes I think about us having children, how family events will go, how you and Katara will get along…" He trailed off again. "I don't understand what it is with you two."

"We're opposing elements," She sighed. "We're meant to fight."

"Then how do we get along?" Azula opened her mouth to answer, but found no answer. "I mean, I'm from a Water Bending family and you're from a Fire Bending family and I can't help but think that I'm in…never mind."

Her heart skipped a beat, "No, what were you going to say?"

"It's nothing," He assured her.

Azula crawled over to him, letting the towel fall off her body, "Tell me or I'll-" She caught herself before she laid against his reclined body, "Just tell me what you were going to say, I really want to know."

Sokka's arm rested on her lower back, "I was going to say that I think I'm falling in love with you Azula."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I feel it whenever I look into your eyes." Sokka looked into her eyes, "Like that, I feel like it's just you and me at this moment and I just want to pour my heart out to you."

Azula kissed him, her tongue gently playing with his before they ended the kiss, "I want to be warmer towards you, but it's hard…my relationship with my Father doesn't really help my experience with men…"

"I understand, I'm not expecting a change Azula. But maybe after sex, you could tell me something nice," He suggested, "Or maybe cuddling could be an option."

She kissed his chest, "Well…how about we go practice that right now?"

"In a little bit, I just want to enjoy this," Sokka rested his cheek against her head, a rare happy smile appearing on her face as he held her. They laid in silence for a moment, "Never mind, let's do it."

**-SDB**


End file.
